Stop Staring at Me
by m3rcury38
Summary: Len Kagamine just wanted to live a simple, peaceful life within the comfort of his own town. However, the fact that he keeps walking around at night with no issues, was bound to be ruined. Now, he's seen some stuff he shouldn't have and is going to enter a world in which he'd never seen before. (Rated T for slight blood, mentioned murder(not detailed.)) Miku x Len
1. Encounter

Len was taking a stroll at a time where one should be inside, because it's cold and dark and quite possibly littered with shady people. He had walked this street every day, every night, at the same time, enjoying the comforting feeling of his own hometown, yet today felt oddly eerie.

There it was, about 20 feet away from him, a shadow appearing on a wall which seemed to be violently shaking and muffled screams could be heard, which only was followed by some blood flowing a small bit from the alley. All his legs could do was move, and he wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled to move.

Approaching the alley, it was… exactly as he expected, someone being ripped apart, right in front of him in his own comfort of his hometown. The shock of seeing the action and slowly realizing how easy it is to crush his peace, he couldn't do anything but stare. The mangled body, the attacker still ripping away, the blood splatting towards him/on him, all he could do was continue to watch and he wasn't sure if he should run for his life and call the police or just pretend he was blind.

The attacker slowly turned their head and glared, "Stop staring at me. Move along before I get you next." Len felt their words pass through his ears yet he couldn't process the information, "I-I'm uh, blind, yeah… yeah, didn't see anything haha." That would've worked a bit better if he wasn't looking at their blue eyes, as if he could see himself inside them. "Look, pal." They lifted their hood off to reveal long, teal colored twintails and revealed themselves to be a girl, "My business is mine, your business is yours. I'll give you 5 seconds to get out of here."

Len felt a weird tinge of excitement once he confirmed the attacker was a girl, which was odd but he shook it off, "Alright well, you saw through my facade pretty easily, but if I run away, who's to say that I won't call the cops?" Once those words left his mouth, her glare turned into a cheeky confident look, "Go for it. Call them, I dare you. I know who you are and where you live, and lot's of other things about you that you don't even know about yourself. Nice banana print boxers, by the way."

He looked in his pants quickly and shivered that she knew what print it was, but then realized it was slightly sagging anyway. "You're just bluffing. I know it! I've never met you in my life and I've never seen you in this town before." Len assumed that she was a stalker but then again, was he even cool enough to have one? She quickly took out her phone and opened what looked to be a notes app, "Len Kagamine, age 18, lives in [redacted] town, on [redacted] street, the 5th house down."

If he thought his pants were sagging before, they were definitely dropping now from how anxious he felt that she knew such 'slightly' sensitive information, "Now, how do you know that's even me? Maybe that's my twin brother and not me?" Len felt that his facade recovered and would hopefully hold on, like a true dummy. "You have a star-shaped birthmark on the back of your neck, to the left. You wear the same pair of banana print socks everyday and you put the left one on first. You haven't done laundry in a week and you had chicken for dinner last night."

At this point his legs were screaming at him to run but his interest was piqued a bit too much and he stayed, "So.. I can run away, but I can't call the cops, but if I do run away, who's to say that you won't just kill me while my back is turned?" Her soft laughter changed her demeanor for just a second, and then went back to being creepy. "If I kill you, then I can't keep updating the log I have on you. That's some valuable stuff for people online, y'know."

So, he was mentally at a roadblock. After hearing all this information, running would be useless as he wanted to do something about it, but staying there would most likely get him into trouble.. Then again, what other options are there? "Look, you're freaking me out and I don't even know why you're stalking me but here's the plan, I'll give you whatever you want if it means you'll leave me alone, name your price."

That was a tempting offer, for her. "Hmm. Well, you said it not me so, I'll take advantage of that." Len could feel his heart beating more and his breathing getting a bit heavy at the thought of what she would ask for, as any and every idea came to mind. "Alright, I think I have a good idea now. You're going to be my partner, no context as to what kind." Her smile was slightly noticeable yet still came off as creepy.

"...Huh?" That was the best and worst thing she could've said, and now Len will be roped into a different lifestyle.


	2. Captured

The night simply didn't end there. Instead of taking his anxiety and worried mess of thoughts to his house where he could sleep in 'peace', another alternative was forced into play. The attacker, who now is his potential girlfriend or crime partner, sharpened her stare a bit, "Actually, scrap a lot of the things I said in the past, you're staying with me for tonight and tomorrow to ensure you don't do anything stupid."

Len did a double take, wondering how else this night could possibly go wrong but at this stage, that thinking already went out of the window. "Alright! I give up! You're absolutely, completely crazy! Do whatever you want, stalk me, attack me, I'm going home. I'd rather not go and see some crazy shrine of me at your house." Maybe throwing a hissy fit would shake her aggressiveness off? At least, he hoped. "Mmm, don't flatter yourself too much. I do stalk you, but not only you, you just happen to be more interesting than the others seeing as you don't run away so quickly."

"Others? Who else is there, how many others are there?" As if to sound jealous, it was more of a worried and slightly angry question as to see how much 'damage' she's truly done. "Well, all I can really tell you is that there's one less now." She gestured towards the body and stood up, kicking it aside while dusting her pants off. "Anyway, no more time for chitchat, you're coming with me whether you like it or not." Her bloodied gloves grabbed Len's clean hoodie and dragged him slowly, expecting him to walk on his own at some point. 

"Well if you're gonna drag me home at least take me to dinner first! Or, introduce yourself." Len furrowed his brow and pulled her hand off, slightly wincing at the feeling of the blood. "Yeah, I should do that, shouldn't I? Well, you can call me Miku. That's all I'm giving you, anymore than that and you might end up knowing _too_ much." He slowly trotted behind the one who was now called Miku. Even though it was useless, his natural instinct of fear kept him from following her willingly, but that same fear was contradicting enough to keep him going in even more fear that something bad would happen.

"Stop shaking so much, you tend to do that when you're scared. It's cute and all except for when you do it for 10 minutes straight." She gave herself a small chuckle until the pair approached what looked to be a normal apartment complex. Gesturing him to follow her upstairs, he was taking too long and thus was dragged again. Miku grabbed her keys and slowly unlocked the door as to add some form of anti-climactic suspense.

Len was shaking even more at the thought of what was behind the door, if he shook any longer he'd end up embarrassing himself in obvious ways, not being able to hold his.. 'Number 1 problem' back. "Y-you'd better not have any dead bodies or stuff in here or else I'll die of shock.. Probably." Her laughter echoed in the empty room once they stepped inside, "Okay, I know I kill people but I'm not that crazy, just a little bit. Make yourself at home, that or, stand uncomfortably because there's nowhere else to go."

He sat on the relatively comfortable couch and looked around the room while Miku presumably went to clean herself off, and it looked pretty normal for the most part. Len's thoughts flowed with his vision as it went from spot to spot on the wall,'Mmm, some cool posters, a nice framed photo… some so- wait are those my socks? What the-, actually, no time to worry about that right now. Too much has happened within today that I'm too tired to care.' After seeing how normal her apartment looked, his skepticality rose a bit and he assumed she did this so he'd lower his guard….so he decided to enact a stupid-ass plan.

A very obviously fake yawn left his mouth and he laid down on the couch, and pretended to go to sleep to see if she'd also sleep and that would give him a chance to hopefully run. All this talk and emotional controlling (which was all done by himself) about getting roped into her antics was going to be broken tonight. He'd never done anything this manly before.. Hell, actually, he'd never done anything manly ever. Once Len finally 'fell asleep' he could hear footsteps and a slight sigh.

"That tired already? It's only 4am. Then again, I can't blame you, with all the shaking and freaking out you've done today even I feel tired from it." Miku kneeled down in front of the couch and softly stroked his head with her (clean) hands, "At least you're now with someone who truly wants you more than anything else." She retreated to grab a blanket and placed it over him so he could comfortably sleep, and she kneeled down again, "Good night, sleep tight or else I'll bite~" Miku kissed his forehead and left to go to his room.

Len wasn't expecting that she'd be such a gentle person, but who would after witnessing and hearing the things she said and did throughout the night. While he was still quite fearful of the situation he was in, this moment was oddly… comforting. He was both happy and confused that he did what he did, and chose to do nothing after. Maybe he was overthinking things too much, or not even at all, maybe he's charmed by her, something along the lines of a stockholm syndrome. Eventually enough, the warmth of his feelings and the blanket(mostly the blanket) made him drift off to sleep as he wasn't sure whether to be excited or scared for the next day.

(Extra part: Len's Dream:)

It was a field of blatant white space, with nothing to fill it or look at until it slowly clouded from a light pink into a dark, crimson red, possibly to symbolize the blood he saw today. Within the center of that red space, stood a singular, blurry figure, to which he assumed looked like a rose. There wasn't any specific reasoning on why, yet the slight lighting enveloping the figure made him feel a strange warmth and so he attributed to something romantic, due to possible inexperience? Maybe he likes a little crazy.. or a lot.

A/N: Hello to those who read! M3rcury38 here with some experimenting. This is my first time writing a multi-chapter story and especially one that features more of a dark tone, rather than a lighthearted romance(that I'm sure you all are tired of reading every time I upload.) Constructive criticism is always welcome! I'm not sure where I want to take this story or how long it'll go but I'll be sure to make each chapter roughly the same length unless I get really creative. : ) Thank you to those of you who read, and an extra thanks to those who review!


	3. Home

It was a scene straight out of a movie, with a beautiful wake-up scene and the sun slowly shining through the window as the birds chirp and the couple embrace while drinking coffee… except nothing of the last part actually happened. It was more of a rough wake-up for Len and he rushed to drink some water just in case he had to run or something of the sort, his paranoia still kicking in even though he woke up unharmed and still oddly comforted.

Miku walked in from the hallway, her hair now all the way down and her sleepwear was slightly revealing, which of course caused him to look away, until his mind repeatedly reminded him that she was a murderer and so it was okay to look at her and not get embarrassed, he's seen much worse. "Nice bedhead, nerd. Same pattern as always, swayed slightly towards the right and tangled." Her smile was both bright and creepy, which continued his confusion.

"I would ask how you know that but I already can guess how, so anyway let's get to the more important topic..topics, actually." Len's stomach was rumbling and could be heard throughout the room, yet in the corner of his mind he was skeptical about the food she had around her apartment. He wasn't sure what she ate and especially was scared to see if she was a cannibal or something.. Then again, if that was true he'd probably have been eaten last night instead of smooched.

"You're probably scared that I eat people or something like that, quit being a dingdong. I eat what normal people eat, duh." Miku opened her fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and prepped some utensils and cooking stuff in order to make them, while Len kinda stared at her awkwardly. "What? Surprised I can cook? I may be a murderer but I also have common skills, I'm not that crazy." He just went with it and sat in front of her, at the counter, staring off into the distance towards the food. She had noticed him staring and just told herself he was more hungry for her than the eggs. Maybe it was due to his hunger but he was daydreaming within that space, seeing a future within they were married and she was cooking breakfast, of course along with other delusions that were satisfied the moment a plate was pushed in front of him.

"Eat up. We're going out today, I have to go buy some.. Stuff." Len just nodded and devoured his food without listening to what she said, at this point the only thing that mattered was the (surprisingly) delicious eggs he was eating. "Mhm. Got it. Shopping, yup." Was it worth it to give up his dreams of going home, for eggs? Well, right now it was. Once he finished his food his thought processes finally came back and he indulged in re-thinking what all has been said today. A topic came to mind at the thought of shopping, and that was clothes.

"Hey, so since you ripped me from my house and won't let me go back, can I borrow something to wear? There's some blood on my shirt and I also feel dirty for not having changed." Len sounded like such a diva at the moment but that was more so a health & fear concern rather than a hygiene related issue. "Oh, there's no need. I planned to stop at your house on the way to the market, whether that meant you get your clothes yourself or I get it for you and you get to enjoy as I pick out your outfits!" The look in Miku's eyes was one to be feared, who knows what kind of outfits that she imagined him in.

After Miku took precautions to make sure her house was safe and what not, they departed for a nice walk back to Len's house. It felt a lot slower than the other night in which Adrenaline levels were rampant in both of them, but this was still much more enjoyable. "It's pretty nice out here when there isn't dead bodies and blood, y'know?" Miku smiled towards him, kind of ironic that this kind of statement left her lips. "Funny that you say that cause I'd think you didn't enjoy this right now, you seem like more of a high thrill kind of person." Len rolled his eyes a bit until the pair approached his house and she let herself in, by using the key hidden under the flowerpot. "How did you- again, nevermind. I don't want to question it any further."

"Hmm, just like it's always been eh? Yellow walls, memes framed on them, your laundry that's been sitting there for 3 days and 4 hours.." Miku eyed every part of every room like some sort of robot, but then again that would be a better situation than what's going on right now. "Can we please just get my outfits and go? I'm sure you've probably been around my house several times anyway." She nodded and walked to his room, "Okay, this'll sound weird but I want you to sit outside the room and wait for me to be done. I promise I won't do anything bad." His confusion outweighed his impatience, "What other choice do I have?"

Sitting outside the room and imagining what kind of crazy things could happen in there, he slowly let it go and assumed the most neutral situation ever. As the thoughts flowed away, the door opened to reveal a packed suitcase and Miku… in his shirt that was evidently too big for her. "So? Do you like the surprise?" She 'overheard' at one point that he finds girls wearing oversized shirts kind of cute, and Len's slightly blushed face answered the question for her. "S-shut up and let's go shopping already, jeez.." He knew she was cute, he just didn't want to say it to her face.

A/N : Hello again! I'll try to leave an author note per chapter but again, it's m3rcury38. Thank you again to those who read, and I apologize if the pace is weird. It's my first time writing a multi-chapter story and so I'm trying my best to pace the story and see how the plot will flow. I do not have a set end date or chapter as of now, unless the story doesn't do to well.

Have a great day : ) !


End file.
